group11hci325fandomcom-20200214-history
Google
Google LLC. Since it was established in 1998, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Google#Software Google] has always had the same mission Statement "To Organize the world's Information and make it universally accessible". To this day, Google is the number one website of web traffic across the globe. Google is so well-known that it has even become a household name. Behind Google are other search engines like [http://group11hci325.wikia.com/wiki/Yahoo Yahoo!] and Microsoft's [http://group11hci325.wikia.com/wiki/Bing Bing]. History & PageRank Google was originally a school project by Larry Page and Sergey Brin. At the time, both Page and Brin were PhD students at Stanford University. In 1996, they set out to develop a new searching algorithm to rank internet websites. The most common method at the time was to search the entire page, ranking viable searches based on how many times the word or phrase appeared on the page. Page and Brin developed a new method which would rank pages based on their relationship with other sites. If a website was often referenced and linked to, then it would receive a higher score. The highest scored sites would appear as the best search results. This method of popularity searches would be called PageRankhttps://computer.howstuffworks.com/google-algorithm1.htm. It's this [http://group11hci325.wikia.com/wiki/Search_Algorithms Search algorithm] that would separate Google from all other search engines at the time. Brin and Page theorized that a page with more direct links to it must be a page with credibility ([http://group11hci325.wikia.com/wiki/Search_Engine_Optomization Search Engine Optimization]). Common users were more likely to be searching for these pages, and the fact that Google exploded shows that Brin and Page were correct. Currently, Google is used by 66% of all internet users world widehttps://www.reliablesoft.net/top-10-search-engines-in-the-world/ . Google DeepMind DeepMind Technologies Limited is an [http://group11hci325.wikia.com/wiki/Artificial_Intelligence Artificial Intelligence] database which was acquired by Google in 2014https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DeepMind. The mission statement of DeepMind is to "solve intelligence"https://deepmind.com/about/. The main task of Google DeepMind is to adapt to and navigate video games. According to Google, DeepMind has no pre-programmed software to accomplish tasks. The AI takes raw pixel input data and will use "machine learning" to develop algorithms based on the situation. Google DeepMind was put to the test and trialed against 7 different Atari gameshttps://arxiv.org/pdf/1312.5602v1.pdf. According to the Article, the AI did extremely well at adapting and learning the 2 Dimensional Games. Atari games like Space Invaders and Pong were used, in which DeepMind was able to come close to breaking world records. Google is currently still in development of Google DeepMind. They are currently working on incorporating the software into more 3 Dimensional games like DOOM. According to an article from Carnegie Mellon University, Google DeepMind now has the full ability to compete with humans in DOOMhttps://www.cmu.edu/news/stories/archives/2016/september/AI-agent-survives-doom.html. Even doing better then the average player. Google Personalized Search Results Google Personalized Search Results is an algorithm implemented in 2004 based on [http://group11hci325.wikia.com/wiki/User_Accounts User Accounts] . When a User Searches something on Google, the web browser would store the search information, this is known as browser cookieshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Google_Personalized_Search. This way, Google is slowly learning what websites the User enjoys visiting based on previous web searches. However, this can develop a [http://group11hci325.wikia.com/wiki/Filter_Bubble Filter Bubble] . This isolates the User from websites and searches outside of his personalized settings. Certain Users will not experience websites others may encounter, based on previous search history. Recently Google has added features to disable this Personalized Search Result algorithm. References